


Testing the New Boyfriend

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George decide to try some new products on Draco at Harry's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the New Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byaghro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byaghro/gifts).



The twins laughed at the face that Harry was making at them. His face had turned to a lovely shade of puce. “How could you do this?”

Ron barely contained his laughter as he tried to defend his brothers. “You know, Harry, they only wanted you to have a happy birthday.”

Harry rolled his eyes and looked out to where Draco was standing. He sighed before turning around with his wand out. “One of you needs to fix him.”

Fred fell backwards in the grass onto his arse and kept laughing. “God dammit, this is serious!”

In attempt to appease Harry, George tried to maintain his composure for about a half second. “You said you wanted us to treat him like family.” His eyes gave away the halo that appeared over his head.

Harry pulled his hair out. “Did you have to torment him already? I only wanted him to see the side of you that is my family!”

Ginny walked over to Draco and ran her hand down his side. “Just think, Harry. If you had your camera you could make money for having the first albino bison found in England.” She managed to keep her face straight as she ran her hand over the animal beside her.

The bison moved slowly towards Harry seeming to growl. “Fix him! I want the antidote. Fix him.”

Hermione walked up to Draco and slipped him a little pill. Harry watched her incredulously as Draco changed forms again. “You too, Hermione! How could you?”

“Harry Potter! If this is your idea of fun please explain to me why in bloody hell you invited me along in the first place!” Draco was approaching Harry wand out.

Harry’s eyes went wide and he looked at the Weasleys who had all given into the laughter. “Quick, give me the pill! He is going to kill me.” Harry started to run from the blond that started spouting curses at his new boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Way back when HP_Creatures and HP_Animagus were formed, we had a poll. Byaghro left me with a quote: ”I tend to like animagus forms that can be carried or cuddled. Bison!Draco just doesn't strike me as that cute, or feasible.” 
> 
> It took on a life of it’s own.


End file.
